The present invention is directed to an improved fiber opening and blending device.
In order to speed production of opening blending and cleaning fibers, a trend has developed in which the cording machine is eliminated from the process in lieu of the faster fiber batt forming machines. It has been found with the fiber batt process and especially in the case where fibers of different textures, sizes or colors are blended that complete and even blending does not always occur. Techniques such as lapping can correct this shortcoming yet here again, this method is expensive and time consuming.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide opening and blending apparatus and system in which both high production and complete and thorough opening and blending is achieved.
Another object of the invention is a mixing machine which provides for fiber treatment during opening and mixing with liquid or solid material.
Another object of the invention is an opening and mixing apparatus which utilizes a zig zag fiber motion through the opening area.
Another object of the invention is the provision of teeth for use with opening rolls which create air currents which flow in a zig zag pattern through the openings and blending machine.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an opening and blending arrangement which includes a heavy duty blending section and a fine blending section.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an array of opening and blending rolls with interacting teeth which both physically engage the fibers to move along an sinusoidal path and also create an air flow which assists the fibers along this path.